<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cave by Outsider_Lookin_In</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081242">The Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider_Lookin_In/pseuds/Outsider_Lookin_In'>Outsider_Lookin_In</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF!Moominpapa, BAMF!Snorkmaiden, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, No Beta, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Summer Adventure, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider_Lookin_In/pseuds/Outsider_Lookin_In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moomin takes the gang on a cave-exploration adventure and it all goes horribly wrong. There's fist-fights and seagulls and more than a little panicking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilla My | Little My &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll &amp; Lilla My | Little My, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boorishbint/gifts">boorishbint</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my dearest boorishbint, I tried to make you something sweet and it appears to contain a lot of violence instead. If this isn't the epitome of my gift-giving, I don't know what is.<br/>To everyone else, enjoy. I promise no-one dies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Moomin sat on the living room floor, a blanket draped over him and a cup of cocoa in his hand, he at his friends, curled up around him in a big sleeping dogpile, safe and warm at last, and heaved a sigh of relief that the day was over. And what a day it had been.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had started much as any other. </p><p> </p><p>They were bored. Lying on blankets in the grass, full of Mama's picnic foods, they had all felt full and happy and yet, somehow, unsatisfied. The long Summer days were beautiful and warm and the gentle breeze ruffled Moomins’ fur like a caress. He tried to relax. To let his mind drift away into a lazy daydream, or a gentle snooze, but beside him Snufkins’ foot was jiggling up and down in agitation. Further up the meadow Little My and Snorkmaiden were gathering flowers for another flower crown, but they were snapping at each other, arguing over which flowers to pick and what colours would work. Only Sniff seemed truly at ease, snoring happily with his hands clasped over his round tummy, full of cake and fruit and content to sleep.</p><p>Then Snufkin sighed under his hat. It was quiet, the barest whisper of breath, but it spoke of a longing to be elsewhere, or otherwise occupied, and reminded Moomin horribly of Snufkins’ wistful sighs of Autumn. He shot to his feet, unable to bear the thought of Snufkin bored and perhaps longing to be gone.</p><p>Snufkin lifted his hat, looking up at Moomin with a curious expression, one eyebrow raised in a faint question. Moomins heart clenched, his mind going momentarily blank as he looked down at Snufkins’ sun-browned face, the light catching the freckles that speckled his cheeks and nose.</p><p>“Everything alright, Moomin?”</p><p>Moomin shook himself. </p><p>“No,” he said firmly, putting his hands to his hips. Snufkin frowned, lifting his hat up properly now to see Moomin clearly.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Everything is not alright,” Moomin carried on. “We’ve been sitting in this meadow for what feels like a lifetime. We haven’t had a good adventure in ages and I, for one, feel it’s high time we did.”</p><p>Snufkin's mouth quirked, more a smirk than a smile, and Moomins’ heart quickened at the glint of mischief he saw in Snufkin's eyes.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know,” Snufkin said casually, sitting up on his elbows. “It is such a beautiful day, after all. And we’re all so comfy and warm. It would have to be a very exciting adventure indeed to be worth leaving all this behind.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing I have an exciting adventure in mind then, isn’t it?” Moomin asked with a grin. </p><p>He actually did as well. A few weeks ago he had found the entrance to a new cave down by the beach. It looked to be a whole new system and he had been saving it for just such a moment. With a pause for dramatic effect he began to lay out his plan.</p><p>The girls wandered back over, intrigued by Moomin standing up and Little My listened intently as Moomin described the cave.</p><p>“The opening is quite narrow, we’ll need ropes. And we’ll have to go back to the house to get lanterns, it’s so very dark in there. But there might be hidden treasure in there. Or a lost civilization. Or at least some interesting fossils.”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll find ghosts,” Little My piped. “Or pirates hiding from the law. Or ghosts of pirates hiding from the law! Count me in.”</p><p>“Perhaps there will be pearls, and I can string them together for a necklace,” said Snorkmaiden, her eyes glistening at the thought of a new necklace. </p><p>“Whatever we find, it will be new and therefore worth the finding,” Snufkin said with a smile. Beside them Sniff grumbled in his sleep and Little My strode over and kicked him.</p><p>“Wake up, lazy bones,” she shouted as Sniff leapt up with a yelp of fright. “We’re going treasure hunting. You wouldn’t want to miss that, would you?”</p><p>Sniff rubbed his ribs, groggy from the rude awakening, but the mention of treasure wiped the frown from his face quick enough and he nodded happily.</p><p>“Well then, it’s decided,” said Moomin. “We’ll pack up the blankets and take them back to Mama and get ready for some treasure hunting.”</p><p>This was met with a cheer and the group set to tidying up with gusto.</p><p>The plan met with general approval from Moominmama and Moominpapa and the gang were duly kitted out with ropes and lamps and a satchel for carrying home treasure. With Moomin at the head of the line they set off for the cave.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The cave’s entrance was narrow and sloping. They had to scramble up the rocks to reach it and once there they regarded it with the level gaze of seasoned adventurers.</p><p>“It’s very small. We might get stuck,” said Snorkmaiden.</p><p>“It looks slippy. We might not be able to get back up again,” Snufkin added.</p><p>“We should lower Little My in first, with a lamp. We could tie a rope around her waist and she can check to see if it opens up ahead,” Sniff suggested. Little My nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I get first dibs on treasure though,” she said as she tied the rope around her middle. “Finders keepers.”</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Sniff wailed, but Little My ignored him. Filling her pockets with matches and taking a torch from Snorkmaiden. Moomin checked the rope around her waist, making sure it was properly secured, before taking the end of the rope from her. Snufkin was kneeling by the opening and reached out to stop her before she could enter.</p><p>“Be careful down there,” he said quietly, glancing into the blackness of the cave. “Just tug twice on the rope if you want us to pull you up again. Even if you haven’t found anything, or if you just get scared.”</p><p>Little My laughed, patting his hand before pushing it out of the way. “Don’t worry, little bro. I’ll be the scariest thing in that cave.”</p><p>Striking a match off the rock wall she lit her first torch and with a jaunty salute she hopped into the hole. Behind her Moomin grunted as the rope went taught. He started paying it out quickly and they watched Little My’s light disappear into the dark.</p><p> </p><p>They waited, Moomin patiently paying out the rope. When he reached the end of the first, Snufkin quickly tied the end to the start of the next rope, pulling the knot tight. The minutes ticked on. Occasionally the rope went slack as, presumably, Little My stopped walking, but then it would move again. </p><p>When they reached the end of the second rope Moomin frowned, giving the rope an experimental tug. He got a tug back, assuring him that everything was fine, but he payed the rope out more slowly. Beside the entrance Snufkin glanced back at him.</p><p>“We shouldn’t let her go too far. If the cave hasn’t opened up yet there’s no way we’ll be able to fit in it anyway.”</p><p>“I know,” answered Moomin. “But if we try to pull her back she’ll fight it. Better to let her reach the end of the rope. There isn’t much left anyway.”</p><p>As though on cue the rope went slack before pulling twice. Moomin smiled and started reeling it in, Snorkmaiden behind him coiling it into a neat pile. It went slack for a moment and he paused. Then he felt another double pull, more fantic this time. Snufkin frowned and Moomin felt a little quiver of worry as he started reeling the rope in faster, almost unable to match the speed of its return. Snufkin glanced from Moomin to the entrance.</p><p>“She’s running,” he said, concern tinging his voice. </p><p>Suddenly there was a sharp tug. Moomin yelped, staggering forwards a step before he caught his footing. He braced his feet, the rope taught as a bowstring between him and the cave. Behind him Snorkmaiden cried out in surprise, dropping her hold on the rope and it tore through Moomins paws as she struggled to grab it up again. Getting a hold on it she braced it around herself, leaning back to add her weight to Moomins, but the still it inched through their grip.</p><p>Sniff and Snufkin watched in shock and confusion as the two trolls put all their weight into the effort, the rope nearly twanging with the tension.</p><p>“I can’t hold it,” Moomin cried in concern. “This is too heavy to be Little My. There must be something else pulling it.”</p><p>“Maybe a monster’s got her!” Sniff said, backing away from the cave entrance quivering in fear. Snufkin, meanwhile, dove forwards and put his own weight into the fight. </p><p>The three of them strained, holding the rope steady but unable to reel it in any further, before it suddenly went slack, throwing all three of them backwards into a heap. </p><p>Snufkin was back on his feet in a flash, reeling the rope in as fast as he could. The others stood aside, knowing they would be more a hindrance than a help as they watched him fling the rope behind him. </p><p>Four pairs of eyes were fixed on the cave entrance, straining for a hint of red, ears pricked for any noise other than the drag of rope on rocks and Snufkins’ panting breaths. The rope whizzed past their feet until, with a flick, the end whipped past them and landed at Snufkins’ feet. Silence descended on the group, the only sounds the lapping of the sea and Snufkins’ heaving breath. </p><p>They stared at the end of the rope.</p><p> </p><p>It had been cut clean through.</p><p> </p><p>Snorkmaidens paws came up to cover her mouth. Beside her Sniff wailed in fright. Moomin could only stare in shock, his ears hissing and the end of rope filling his vision as though seen through a magnifying glass.</p><p>He felt the movement more than saw it, leaping in front of the caves’ entrance before his brain had a chance to understand the information. He threw his hands up, bringing Snufkin to a halt in front of him.</p><p>“Get out of my way Moomin,” Snufkin snarled as he tried to push past the troll. Moomin stood his ground, his weight and height standing him in good stead against the much smaller Mumrik. He moved to the side, blocking Snufkins’ way as the Mumrik tried to get around him, his tail bristling in panic and fear. Moomin felt much the same way, but he squashed his own panic, trying to project an aura of calm and control even while his insides twisted at the thought of Little My in danger.</p><p>“We need to think,” he said as soothingly as he could. “It won’t do anyone any good if you just leap right in and end up in trouble too.”</p><p>“We don’t know what’s down there. Little My could be in real danger!”</p><p>Fear gripped Moomins’ chest like a vice at that and he had to fight to stay calm. He looked desperately at his other friends for help.</p><p>Snorkmaiden stepped forward, reaching out cautiously to touch Snufkins’ shoulder, but he shrugged her off angrily. She let him twist away, but spoke on undeterred:</p><p>“Moomins’ right,” she said. “I know you’re worried, Snufkin. We all are. But we need to make a plan. If there’s something dangerous down there, we need to be prepared.”</p><p>Moomin nodded gratefully. He was already trembling at the idea of Little My in trouble, but the thought of Snufkin following her into it made his mind go nearly blank.</p><p>“We should get help,” said Sniff. “I’ll get Moominpapa with his rifle.”</p><p>“You’re just afraid for yourself,” Snufkin snapped angrily. “We might as well abandon her if we have to wait for you to waddle all that way and back.”</p><p>Sniff looked stricken, his eyes wide and hurt, and for a moment Moomin thought he might cry. But he rallied himself, swallowing hard and turning to Moomin instead.</p><p>“I’ll be quick. Don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer he set off at a run, jumping down the rocky cliff and flying across the beach faster than Moomin had ever seen him run before. Watching him go, Moomin prayed he would find Papa quickly. Only the shout from Snorkmaiden alerted him in time as Snufkin made another dive for the cave. </p><p>Moomin blocked his path again, shoving him hard enough to send him toppling backwards. His heart hammered as Snufkin glared up at him, his face red with anger. </p><p>“Moomin, I’m not going to ask you again. Let me through.”</p><p>Moomin shook his head fiercely.</p><p>“No, I won’t. What if you get hurt?”</p><p>Snufkin leapt to his feet.</p><p>“Who cares if I get hurt?” he spat. </p><p>“I care if you get hurt!” Moomin shouted. It was bad enough that Little My was somewhere down that hole in Booble knew what kind of trouble. The idea of Snufkin vanishing into that same inky blackness was too much to bear. Even the thought of it filled Moomin with an incomprehensible dread. Behind them Snorkmaiden watched the argument nervously, her coat flashing brightly at the raised voices. </p><p> “Well I don’t,” Snufkin shouted back, his tail thrashing furiously. “Just because you’re too yellow to do anything doesn’t mean I am. She’s my sister! You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“I’m not yellow,” Moomin answered in outrage. “But I’m not letting you throw yourself into danger just because you can’t stop to think for a second.”</p><p>Snufkin hissed, his pointed teeth catching in the sunlight, and Moomin felt an all to animal thrill of fear. He watched in dreadful fascination as Snufkin unsheathed his claws.</p><p>“Last time Moomin. Move.”</p><p>Moomin was frozen to the spot. His mind was a seething mass of emotion, sick fear and anger all rolling into one big ball of awful that made his ears hiss and his heart pound painfully in his chest. Sensing an opening Snufkin launched himself forward again, claws out, clearly intending to go through Moomin if he had to and Moomin reacted on instinct, his paw curling into a fist and coming up to meet the oncoming object. </p><p>It connected with a crack and Snufkin reeled back with a pained yowl, paws clutching his face.</p><p>Snorkmaiden darted forwards, catching Snufkin as he fell and lowering him gently to the floor. She looked up at Moomin, wide eyes meeting even wider as the reality of what he had just done came crashing down on him with the force of a tidal wave. His knees wobbled underneath him as the adrenalin rush raged through his body.</p><p>Tottering forwards on trembling legs Moomin sank to the ground before his friend.</p><p>Snufkin was tense, coiled in on himself and breathing tightly through the pain. The scary snarling Mumrik was gone now, replaced with this tiny creature, and Moomin was suddenly struck with how small Snufkin really was. He always seemed so collected and in control and Moomin was so used to looking up to him in his mind, that he hadn’t really realised that he hadn’t looked up to Snufkin in reality in years now. Moomin was a fully grown troll and he was suddenly very aware of how much stronger he had grown in the last few years. It weighed heavy on him now as he gazed down at his best-friend.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so small and fragile in Snorkmaidens arms, his arms curled protectively over his head and face, and Moomin felt the guilt settle on him like a leaden coat. Looking up he met Snorkmaidens eyes, recoiling at the hurt and fear he saw reflected in them, the accusation in them cutting through him like a knife.</p><p>Snorkmaiden was still in shock, fur flashing rapidly between yellow and orange, but she gripped Snufkin almost protectively when Moomin reached out. He stopped, paw outstretched, and looked at her pleadingly. Eventually she nodded and with infinite care he reached out and softly touched Snufkins’ paws where they were clutched to his face. </p><p>Snufkin stiffened, holding his breath and going rigid under Moomins paw. Moomin bowed his head, regret and sorrow pulling him down like a millstone around his neck.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Snufkin,” he whispered, his voice watery and weak. “I do understand. She’s my sister too, you know. But if I lost you down there too, I couldn’t bear it. We’ll get her back, I promise, but we’ll do it together.”</p><p>Snufkin was silent, shielding his face and his reaction from Moomin, before eventually lowering his paws. </p><p>He met Moomins’ gaze one-eyed, the other already blossoming red and purple, swelling forcing the eye closed in a mockery of a wink. It made Moomin feel sick, but he forced himself to hold Snufkins’ gaze steadily, refusing to flinch away from the injury he had caused. He would do worse to keep Snufkin safe.</p><p>The silence was heavy between them, Snufkins’ good eye flicking across Moomins’ face as though searching for something. Some truth only he could see. Moomin stayed perfectly still, willing Snufkin to understand.</p><p>After what felt like an absolute eternity, Snufkin nodded. He held his hand out and Moomin heaved a sigh of relief as he took it and pulled his friend back to his feet. Snufkin gripped his paw, holding it a little too long and looking Moomin deep in the eye. An understanding passed between them. Moomin had made a promise, and Booble help him if he couldn’t keep it.</p><p>“What do you suggest then?” said Snufkin with disarming calm as he took his hat from Snorkmaiden and pulled it back on. The wide brim cast Snufkins’ face in shadow and Moomin felt a cool sense of relief as the shadow swallowed up the darkening bruise. A momentary respite from the evidence of his guilt.</p><p>Bringing his hand thoughtfully to his chin he looked from his friends to the cave entrance, his mind worked furiously to come up with a plan. In truth there wasn’t anything else he could think of. Without knowing if the cave opened up, he and Snorkmaiden were useless. Snufkin was the only other person who could easily fit in such a small space, but Moomin wasn’t about to admit it. </p><p>“Perhaps there’s another way into the cave,” Snorkmaiden said cautiously. The boys turned to look at her and she flushed a little pink, but she continued. “Caves usually have more than one entrance, don’t they? There must be another way into this one somewhere.”</p><p>Moomin nodded furiously, weak with gratitude. Another way in would be perfect. If they could find one big enough, then they could launch a rescue together. Beside him Snorkmaiden looked tentatively hopeful.</p><p>“But how could we possibly find it in time?” Snufkin asked, shaking his head. “We don’t have time to search the beach looking for a possible entrance.”</p><p>Moomin racked his brain, trying desperately to think of a way to find the other entrance. Overhead seagulls wheeled and screeched. If only they would stop their awful noise and let him think. If only-</p><p>“That’s it!” he shouted, pointing at the birds. “Snufkin, you can ask the seagulls. Surely they would know if there’s another entrance.”</p><p>Snufkin glanced up, unconvinced. </p><p>“Seagulls aren’t very friendly. I’ve never managed to get them to talk to me before. We would have to bribe them with something, I think.”</p><p>Moomin rummaged in his bag, eventually coming up with a few fruit scones that Mama had packed for them in case they got hungry adventuring. He offered them up to Snufkin.</p><p>“Will these do?”</p><p>Snufkin took them, glancing back up at the suddenly much closer flock of birds.</p><p>“Only one way to find out.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The waves crashed against the cliffs, sending salty spray soaring up in great white sheets that soaked Moomin to his skin and made the rocks slippy under his paws, but he shook himself and continued to put one foot after the other. Behind him Snorkmaiden did the same, a look of fierce determination on her face as she edged along the rocky ledge. Up ahead Snufkin didn’t even seem to notice the water pouring from his hat, so focused was he on the dark opening ahead.</p><p> </p><p>The seagulls had been loud and pushy and Snufkin had needed to shout to make himself heard over their demanding cries, but eventually he had managed to make sense out of their squawking enough to ask them the question and extract an answer in exchange for the fruit scones. </p><p>They answered in unison, climbing over each other to be the one to receive the cake snack and Momin thought for a moment Snufkin might lose a hand to their sharp, snapping beaks. But Snufkin had hissed at them, teeth and claws bared to keep the birds at bay long enough to make out their answer, before flinging the scones as far away as he could. The great cloud of feathers and noise had launched itself after the food and the three friends fled across the rocks.</p><p>When they were safe Snufkin explained that there was indeed another entrance. This was a breathing hole to a much larger cave down below. But the way was difficult. A narrow path down where the waves crashed and broke against the rocks. </p><p>“You should stay here Snorkmaiden,” Moomin said. “Wait for Sniff and Papa so you can tell them where we’ve gone.” Snorkmaiden bristled, fur flushing an angry purple.</p><p>“I will do no such thing, Moomintroll. I’m not about to stay here and let you two go haring off into who-knows-what. I love Little My too, you know. Besides, I seem to be the only one thinking straight right now. We can leave an arrow of stones to show Sniff and Moominpapa where we’ve gone, they’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Moomin was about to argue the point, but Snufkin stopped him with a look. There was no more time for disagreement. Making a quick sign out of rocks and sticks lying around the three of them ran across the cliff, Snufking leading the way. </p><p>They came to the edge of the cliff where the birds had said and peered carefully over it. The sea was much rougher here. Below them the waves beat against the rocks, throwing great sprays up into the sky. They could see the cave entrance some way off, a black portal in the rockface. Moomin turned a little green at the path, narrow and sharp and dangerously low to the water, but there was nothing for it now. If that was where Little My was, that was where they were going. </p><p>Carefully they clambered down the cliff face, edging along a narrow ledge until they were almost level with the breakers. The rocks were slick with slime and they clutched the wall, bracing themselves against each battering wave. It was agonizingly slow, but eventually they reached the entrance.</p><p>The cave yawned over them, sharp rocks protruding from the walls like the jagged uneven teeth of a shark. The cliff above formed an overhang like a mighty brow, casting the cave in deep shadow from the high midday sun.</p><p>Snufkin was already peering around the corner, his hat in his hand so as not to give him away to any occupants of the cave. Moomin waited, heart in his throat, as Snufins’ head swivelled too and fro, peering into the darkness. He felt Snorkmaiden slip her paw into his own and he gripped it tightly as they waited. </p><p>Finally Snufkin turned back to them, holding his hat up to shield his face from the sun. His pupils were great black pools from staring into the dark so long and together with the bruise and his windswept hair he looked so little like the usual gentle Snufkin that Moomin scarcely recognised him. He beckoned the two trolls closer, speaking softly so they had to strain to hear him over the roaring of the waves.</p><p>“The cave is very dark, but I can just make out a light at the back. There was movement though. Whatever it is, there’s more than one of it.”</p><p>They looked at each other. On the one hand it was good to know that it hadn’t been one immensely powerful creature on the other end of the rope. But it would be harder to sneak past a group than just one creature and there were only three of them against an unknown number.</p><p>“We need to get closer,” said Moomin. “Does the cave look wider inside?” </p><p>Snufkin nodded.</p><p>“Ok, so here’s what we do. We’ll go in together, and when the cave widens out we can fan out. I’ll go left, Snufkin you go right. We figure out where Little My is and whoever is furthest makes a distraction while the other grabs her. Then we run.”</p><p>“What about me?” asked Snorkmaiden. “I want to help too.”</p><p>“I don’t know. But if she’s in the middle somewhere then Snufkin and I may need to make a distraction further back so you can grab her. Otherwise you’re the only one who knows how we got here. If Snufkin and I both get captured it’s up to you to get help.”</p><p>Snorkmaiden nodded firmly. Moomin looked to Snufkin, who unsheathed his claws in readiness before nodded also. Moomin swallowed down his fear, pulling every scrap of bravery he had to the fore.</p><p>“For Little My,” he said solemnly.</p><p>“For Little My,” the others echoed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Moomin crept forwards, keeping so low to the ground he was nearly on his hands and knees. To his right Snorkmaiden and Snufkin were doing the same. Up ahead the light Snufkin had seen came into view.</p><p>A campfire its’ flames flickering in the sea breeze, cast dancing shadows up the walls of the cave as though it was full of towering demons. The shapes came into focus as they walked in and out of the light of the fire.</p><p>People. Men in bright coats with gold hanging from their ears and necks that glittered in the firelight. They worked in silence, seeming hurried as they emptied boxes and crates into smaller packs. A moan drifted down the cave and Moomin stopped, his ears straining to catch the words that followed.</p><p>“Whist yer’ tongue’, for goodness sake. ‘Tis only a scratch.”</p><p>“A scratch?! That gremlin near took my hand off. The light, it’s fadin’.”</p><p>“Then stop closin’ your bloody eyes, ye fool, ‘n hol’ still while I put th’ stitches in or I’ll not bother.”</p><p>Moomin looked at his friends, who nodded in unison. Little My hadn’t gone down without a fight. Turning back to the camp they crept a little closer, ears pricked for any clues as to her whereabouts. </p><p>A large rock jutted out from the floor and they crept up behind it, tucking in their tails and peeking carefully around the edge. </p><p>They could see the men quite clearly now. Pirates! Moomin felt Snorkmaiden stiffen and he couldn’t blame her. The last pirate she had met had kidnapped her and held her hostage at knifepoint for hours. Glancing over he met her gaze. There was fear there, but also a fierce determination. She wouldn’t back down.</p><p>“What are we gan’ do wi’ the lass,” a gruff voice asked. Moomins’ head snapped back around to find the owner.</p><p>A man in blue trouser and a white shirt stood by a small chest. He was looking at another man in a bright red coat with gold buttons and a great hat with a feather on his head. The man with the hat, surely the captain, spoke:</p><p>“She wasnae alone. Whoever was on th' other end o' that rope will be searchin' fer her. This cave’s a loss anyway. I say we grab wha' we can 'n leave her here. She won’t get out o' that chest herself 'n if we’re lucky we’ll be away afore th’ rescue party arrives. No sense in doin' her any more harm.”</p><p>“We could take her with us. She might be handy on the ship,” the other man offered. From across the camp the injured man piped up indignantly.</p><p>“I’ll nah sail on any ship wi’ that creature on it. I says we put her out t' sea, do everyone a favour.”</p><p>The captain laughed wickedly and shook his head.</p><p>“Jeb, ye're a yellow-bellied cur if ever I saw one. Who would 'ave thought ye'd be afeared o' a wee lass. She’ll nae wake fer’ hours yet, th’ blow ye struck ‘er.”</p><p>Snufkin bared his teeth at that and Moomin felt an icy stab of dread in his gut. They scanned the camp, immediately spotting a small chest on the far side with a large rock on the lid. It had to be the one. Ducking back behind the rock they formed a huddle to plan their attack.</p><p>The chest was at the back of the cave, under a dark opening in the wall that must have been the connection to the hole far above. It was larger here, having clearly opened up a little along the way, but it sloped up steeply. It would be a difficult climb under good circumstances. A few whispers to the others confirmed Moomins’ thoughts and they discounted it as a viable escape route. Unfortunately, that meant they would have to reach the chest, retrieve Little My, and return the way they came.</p><p>“I’m the smallest,” Snufkin whispered. “And the quietest. I should go.”</p><p>“How will you get her out?” Moomin whispered back pointedly. “That rock is too big for you to lift and if you push it off they’ll notice you for sure.”</p><p>“Well you can’t go. They’ll see you in a second with that white fur,” Snufkin argued. Moomin scowled, but he couldn’t disagree. There were precious few shadows for him to hide in between here and the chest. Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes and huffed in quiet exasperation. </p><p>“I’ll go,” she whispered. </p><p>The boys both turned to look at her in surprise. Snufkin was about to open his mouth to point out that she was no darker than Moomin but Snorkmaiden held up a finger for silence. Closing her eyes in concentration she shivered and they watched as her beautiful glossy fur turned a dary, dirty grey. Even her fringe darkened. When she opened her eyes she was barely recognisable as the Snorkmaiden, so drab and dingy was her fur. Moomin expected her to look dismayed as she inspected herself, but she grinned wickedly instead, holding a paw up against the rock to check the colour.</p><p>“They won’t spot me now,” she whispered with a smug look at the boys' shocked faces. “You two stay here and keep watch in case I need a distraction.”</p><p>And with that she turned and crept away, staying low against the wall and blending in so well that if she hadn’t been moving Moomin might lose sight of her altogether. Beside him Snufkin quivered with tension, hackles raised and tail fluffed like a pompom, and Moomin reached out unthinkingly to soothe him. </p><p>Snufkin flinched. </p><p>Moomin froze, his paw hung in the air, suspended in the thickness of his guilt but held up on a fragile thread of hope as Snufkin regarded it warily.</p><p>Moomin willed himself to remain absolutely still. The world condensed around them as he mapped constellations of freckles on Snufkin's face while the flickering firelight cast shadows behind him that danced like demons on the fringes of his mind. Their breath mingled, sweet mountain water meeting salt sea spray. Even the lurid red of his earlier anger was muted in the gloom of the cave, a shadow under Snufkins’ eye like a cloud passing over the moon. A momentary obscuring of the luminescence underneath. </p><p>Snufkin gazed back, the hair on his hands and tail slowly smoothing out as he matched his breathing to Moomins’, tension leaching from his body as it became clear that the ball was very firmly in his court. He blinked slowly. Ever so slowly he began to lean towards the outstretched paw, like a raindrop finding its way down a windowpane, until the curls of his hair brushed Moomins’ fur.</p><p>A shout ripped the air, pulling them from their moment and dumping them back into reality with heart-stopping realisation. </p><p>
  <em> Snorkmaiden! </em>
</p><p>Leaping up from behind the rock Moomin took in the situation. </p><p>Snorkmaiden was stood on the far side of the camp, the chest open at her feet and a small red bundle cradled in her arms. Around the fire the pirates had stopped in their work, all turned to face her. Her eyes flashed in the firelight as she clutched Little My to her chest.</p><p>Moomin watched as though in slow-motion as the captain reached for the hilt sticking out of his belt.</p><p>This time when he saw the movement in the corner of his eye he was in full agreement. With a great bellow he ran forwards, launching himself at the nearest pirates back and bearing the man to the ground with a yelp of surprise. To his right Snufkin leapt hissing and snarling onto another pirate, sinking his claws into the mans’ shoulders and clinging on with grim determination as the man spun round, yelling and battering at his unexpected assailant. </p><p>Taking advantage of the sudden confusion Snorkmaiden ran, hindered a little by her burden but twisting and turning away from the grasping hands of two more men and shouldering a third so hard in the midriff that his knees buckled. She cleared the fighting, and with a shout to the boys made a beeline for the exit.</p><p>Moomin spotted her go. Pushing down hard on the man below him he jumped to his feet. Grabbing Snufkin by the back of his smock he dragged the Mumrik away from his victim, the man in question lying curled up and whimpering from the scratching, hissing, biting ball of fury. </p><p>Snufkin started, lashing out blindly and raking Moomin across the arm.</p><p>The pain was immediate and Moomin grimaced, gritting his teeth as sharp claws broke the skin, red blood blossoming to stain his fur, but he reached out and grabbed Snufkins’ paw, pulling his friend along with him.</p><p>Snufkin gripped back, spotting Snorkmaidens retreating back and putting on a turn of speed that had Moomin racing to keep up. Behind them the pirates were shouting, the pounding of heavy boots on the stone floor following them as they ran towards the light at the end of the cave.</p><p>The mouth of the cave was in view now, the bright sunlight blinding after the darkness of the cave and Moomin spared a thought for how they could possibly stay ahead of the pirates on the narrow ledge back up the cliffs. Glancing to the side he could see the same look of worry on Snorkmaiden and Snufkins’ faces.</p><p>Then a booming shot rang out, bringing the trio and the pirates skidding to a halt as a familiar figure stepped out into the cave opening. </p><p>The sun beat down, silhouetting the figure against the sky, but Moomin would recognize that shape anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Step away from the children.”</p><p>Moominpapas’ voice was firm and commanding as he strode into the cave, gun pointed unwaveringly at the captains’ chest. Moomin watched his father in awe. Behind him there was a worried murmuring. Moominpapa didn’t blink, his eyes flitting over the four of them and pausing for the briefest moment on Little My, before returning to the men before him.</p><p>“Now, now, sir, let's not be hasty. Th' sprogs are fine. 'twas only a misunderstandin',” the captain said, keeping his hands raised in surrender. “No need fer guns an’ violence.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I must disagree, my good sir,” Moominpapa replied coolly, gaze travelling over the group before coming back to the pirate. “My daughter is unconscious, my son is bleeding and his friend is bruised. It appears to me that there has been a rather unconscionable amount of violence already.”</p><p>The captain gulped, tugging at the chain around his neck as he watched the rock steady aim of Moominpapas’ rifle.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll admit we knocked th’ wee lass, but she injured one o’ me men somethin’ fierce. I swear we didn’t touch yer boys though. On me honour as a captain.”</p><p>Moomin stepped forwards, Snufkins’ paw still gripped firmly in his own.</p><p>“It’s true, Papa. These men didn’t hurt us. We came to rescue Little My and we snuck up on them.”</p><p>Moominpapa frowned, his eyes flicking from the pirates to Moomins’ arm and Snufkins’ face.</p><p>“Then how did you get those injuries?”</p><p>Moomin and Snufkin both looked at their feet, shuffling awkwardly. </p><p>“I punched Snufkin,” Moomin mumbled.</p><p>“I scratched Moomin by mistake,” Snufkin added mournfully.</p><p>Moominpapa rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the captain.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you off for the boys. But there is still the issue of my daughter. What, exactly, were you planning on doing with her?”</p><p>“Nuthin’! On me honour,” the captain answered hastily. “She cem’ upon us so sudden ‘n we panicked. We didn’ mean t’ hurt the wee thing, but she was so fierce in fightin’ we had nae choice. I don't 'ave th' stomach fer hurtin' sprogs. We only smuggle gold 'n loot, I swear. I only wants t' take me men 'n weigh anchor. You’ll ne’er see us in these waters again.”</p><p>Moominpapa considered this before speaking.</p><p>“Loot you say? There wouldn’t happen to be any good port in that loot, would there?”</p><p>The captain nodded fervently.</p><p>“Aye, the finest. A whole crate o’ the’ stuff.”</p><p>“Mm, yes. Well, I think that will do nicely. You may take your men and your loot, leaving a few bottles of that port behind, and we’ll speak no more of this. I understand Little My can be a handful if you don’t know what you’re dealing with and as the boys have acquitted you of their injuries I think we can leave it at that.”</p><p>The captain looked confused as Moominpapa lowered his gun.</p><p>“An’ the smugglin’?” he enquired tentatively. Moominpapa laughed.</p><p>“Oh that’s no issue, my good man. I’m no more fond of the taxman than anyone else. No no, you needn’t worry on that account. Now children,” he said, tucking his gun under his arm and turning fully to the youngsters, “I think it’s time we left. Sniff was in an awful state when I left him and I daresay Moominmama will be worried. Snorkmaiden, will you be ok with Little My or shall I take her?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief moment of tension at that, Snufkin clearly wanting to take Little My himself, but Snorkmaiden was clearly unwilling to part with the other girl and no-one had the energy for another fight so she made her way slowly along the ledge with her precious bundle, Snufkin close on her heels.</p><p>Moomin followed in a daze, wincing as the salt water splashed him and made the scratch in his arm sting wickedly. Behind him, Moominpapa was bringing up the rear, gun at the ready in case the pirates decided to try any last minute tricks, but none were forthcoming and soon Moomin was scrambling up the rocks to the clifftop.</p><p>There was a commotion happening when he reached the top.</p><p>Little My had woken up and was sitting groggily on Snorkmaidens lap, her eyes lidded and heavy as she squinted in the sunlight. Snufkin hovered anxiously beside them, clearly wanting to pull her into his own lap, but wary of Snorkmaidens’ possessive grip. Behind them was Sniff, red in the face and sweating, but clearly relieved to see them all.</p><p>Moomin beamed, pulling himself up the last little bit and rushing over, dropping to his knees in front of the two girls.</p><p>“Little My, you’re awake! Are you hurt?”</p><p>Little My blinked, gazing up at him owlishly.</p><p>“My head hurts,” she said quietly, rubbing her eyes with a fist. “What happened?”</p><p>“Do you remember anything yourself?” Moominpapa asked, coming to stand beside his son. Little My frowned up at him, shading her eyes from the sun and the bright sky.</p><p>“I was in the cave. It was dark, and then I saw a light. There was shouting, and I tried to run but something grabbed me. And then it was dark again. I don’t know, it’s all blurry. I was… I was scared...”</p><p>Her frown deepened as she struggled to remember what had happened and Moomins heart clenched as he realised that her eyes were watering from more than the sunlight. A sound escaped her that sent a shock through every creature standing there as they realised that Little My was crying.</p><p>Snorkmaiden tried to soothe her, petting her head gently and making quiet shushing noises, but it didn’t seem to help matters as the small hiccups only grew into tight little sobs, catching in her throat like a fishhook. She curled in on herself, so small she might have fit into one of Mama’s teacups, as she tried to cover her face and hide herself. From what or whom Moomin couldn’t guess. </p><p>He desperately wanted to help, but he didn’t dare reach out. Little My could be vicious when she was cornered and he didn’t think she would appreciate anyone making a fuss of her crying, so he sat there in impotent misery as tears and snot trickled down her chin, staining Snorkmaidens now white-again fur.</p><p> </p><p>It was Snufkin who made the first move. </p><p>Reaching down over Snorkmaidens shoulder he snagged Little My by the back of her dress, hoisting her up and into his arms. She turned at once, burying her face into his chest, and he simply sat down, folding himself over and hiding her entirely from view. His hat fell off, but he made no move to stop it, curling tighter instead, even wrapping his tail around himself until he was just a little spiky ball of green and brown.</p><p><em> Like a horse chestnut </em>, Moomin thought to himself as he watched. His ears twitched as he heard a funny noise and he realised with a jolt that Snufkin was purring quietly. The sound of sobs slowly faded, washed away by the sound of waves and birds and the gentle rumbling of Snufkins’ chest.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The calm was broken eventually by a muffled voice from under the folds of Snufkins’ smock. He unfolded and Little My emerged into the sunlight, sniffling a little but much more herself. Sitting on Snufkins lap she looked up, her eyebrows drawing slowly together into a frown.</p><p>“What happened to your eye?” </p><p>Snufkin ducked his head automatically, trying to hide behind his hat, but there was no hiding from Little My who stood up on his lap, lifting its’ brim so she could peer at him properly.</p><p>“That’s one heck of a bruise. I hope you gave that pirate a good wallop.”</p><p>Snorkmaiden snorted and Little My turned to look at her questioningly. Ignoring the pleading look on Moomins’ face she answered the unspoken qustion:</p><p>“It wasn’t a pirate that punched him, Little My. It was Moomin.”</p><p>Little My gaped. It would have been comical if not for the mortification creeping up Moomins’ spine, hot and prickly, making him wish for the ground to just open up and swallow him whole. Glancing over at Snufkin he saw that the Mumrik was curling in on himself, trying to tug his hat down lower to hide the bruise.</p><p>“Moomintroll did this?” Little My shrieked, pulling Snufkins’ hat back up to inspect his eye thoroughly. Snufkin twisted, trying to turn away, but she wasn’t to be dislodged, hanging on to his scarf with strong little fingers.</p><p>“It’s nothing, Little My. Please, let it go,” he muttered quietly.</p><p>“Nothing? You’ve got a black eye the size of a grapefruit. I wouldn’t call that nothing. And you,” she said, rounding on Moomin, “what could have possibly possessed you to punch my little brother? You’d better have a good excuse for this, Moomintroll, or there’ll be a reckoning, you hear?”</p><p>Moomin swallowed. Little My looked angry, a look he recognized all too well, and his first instinct was to run, but a small animal part of him warned him that that would be a very bad idea indeed. </p><p>“I panicked,” he replied, voice shaking.</p><p>“And what, mistook Snufkin for a bloodthirsty pirate? That’s an impressive level of stupid, even for you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t Moomins’ fault, Little My,” Snufkin added. “I frightened him.”</p><p>“So? I frighten Moomin every day, it isn’t difficult. He should be used to it by now. And you’re the least frightening person here, after Moomin that is. What did you do, read him one of your poems?”</p><p>Snufkin turned redder and redder until Moomin was worried he might pass out, or start steaming at the ears. He muttered something under his breath, too quiet for anyone but Little My to catch, but he needn’t have bothered as she repeated it at ear-splitting volume:</p><p>“YOU ATTACKED HIM?!” she shrieked, turning to Snorkmaiden for confirmation of this confounding revelation. </p><p>Snorkmaiden nodded unflinchingly. </p><p>Little My looked utterly bewildered. She turned from one to the other, her mouth working silently, until at length she threw up her arms in exasperation.</p><p>“I get kidnapped by pirates you attack <em> each other </em>? You are both complete idiots. Did neither of you think maybe you should come help me first? I might have been eaten by a monster while you were busy being stupid. Honestly, I thought I could count on you two. Some brother you are!”</p><p>Snufkin looked stricken, his face crumpling and Moomin felt ill as the truth of her words sank in. Even Snorkmaiden looked less pleased with herself. Only Moominpapa seemed unfazed, kneeling down and looking Little My in the eye.</p><p>“Now, now, Little My,” he said softly. “Don’t be too hard on them. It’s a very scary thing to think someone you love might be in danger, and fear makes people act irrationally. The fact that they were fighting just goes to show how much they care about you.”</p><p>Little My quietened at that, looking at Snufkins’ crestfallen expression and Moomins’ green hue. Moominpapa took advantage of the quiet to take command.</p><p>“I think it’s high time we went home, children. Moominmama will be worried. Come along now.”</p><p>Picking up the unprotesting Mymble he set her atop his hat and set off towards Moominhouse. </p><p>Snorkmaiden followed, helping Sniff who was limping a little, having run himself up several blisters racing to fetch help.</p><p>Moomin stood in front on Snufkin and held out his paw.</p><p>Snufkin looked up, the sunlight striking his face and lighting up the blue and purple swirls around his eye. He glanced down and blanched as he finally saw the red stain on Moomins’ arm. He took Moomins’ paw, both wincing as Moomin pulled him to his feet. Turning to follow the others they took their place in the caravan of the wounded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Moominmama stood at the door, arms open to welcome the children home. Moomin fell into them gratefully, closing his eyes and letting her hug him tightly to her, breathing in the warm smell of flour and fruit and washing and home. Burying his face into her fur he let the tension of the day fall away from him, Mamas’ love washing over him like the morning sun chasing nighttimes shadow.</p><p>The rest of the party waited for their own hugs as the strain of the day caught up with them, making feet and eyelids heavy and leaden. Moominmama gathered them all to her with arms wide enough to hold the world.</p><p>Only Snufkin stood apart. He hesitated when Moominmama came to him, looking guiltily at Moomins’ arm before meeting her eye.</p><p>“I’m very sorry, Moominmama,” he whispered. “I hurt Moomin. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>Moominmama glanced at Moomins’ arm, chuckling softly as she smiled at Snufkin.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Snufkin. I’ve patched up more than one cat-scratch in my time. Why don’t we all go inside and have some cocoa while I take a look at you all?”</p><p> </p><p>Seated inside, with a warm cup of cocoa, Moomin watched as Mama checked everyone over. Little My was tucked neatly into a basket, an icepack for her head and instructions to try and stay awake. Snorkmaiden was put on watch, to wake her every hour if she fell asleep again. Sniff had his feet in a warm, salty bath, a cup of hot cocoa in hand as he listened to Snorkmaiden regale them with her daring rescue of Little My. Snufkin sat silently as Mama smeared a sticky orange goo on his eye, Grandma’s recipe for bruises and contusions, which smelled like honey and fish oil. </p><p>Moomin held back, only allowing Mama to see to him once everyone else was finished. She took his paw, letting him squeeze her own as she washed the scrape on his arm. It was deeper than he had realised and the disinfectant made his eyes water in pain. He kept as quiet as possible but he could see Snufkin flinch with every muted gasp. Patting it dry Moominmama put some ointment on it, this one green and sharp smelling, like crushed nettles and mint, and wrapped it all up in a clean bandage.</p><p>“We’ll check it again in the morning,” she said quietly as she tucked the bandage in. “It won’t scar as long as it doesn’t get infected.”</p><p>Moomin nodded, not missing how Snufkin hunched at mention of scarring. He thanked Mama, giving her a quick kiss on the snout before she bundled up her medicine kit and headed into the kitchen. The door clicked and quiet settled over the room as everyone sipped their cocoa, lost in their own thoughts. It was Snorkmaiden who broke the silence.</p><p>“Is it ok if I stay here for the night, Moomin?” she asked quietly. “I’d like to stay with Little My.”</p><p>“Of course,” Moomin answered. “I’m sure Mama won’t mind. You can stay too, Sniff, if you like.”</p><p>“Yes please,” said Sniff. “I don’t much fancy walking home with my feet like this.”</p><p>Moomin smiled, quite glad that his friends would be staying with him for the night.</p><p>“Will you stay?” he asked Snufkin quietly, trying not to sound too hopeful.</p><p>Snufkin looked about to refuse, when Little My piped up from her bed, startling them both.</p><p>“Of course he’s staying,” she said, sitting up in her bed and looking at him sternly. “I need to make sure he doesn’t get into any more trouble.”</p><p>Snufkin laughed quietly, tipping his hat to her in obeisance. </p><p>“What a good thing I have you to look out for me,” he said. Little My nodded.</p><p>“And don’t you forget it,” she said, before lying back down and letting Snorkmaiden fuss over her ice pack.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The clock chimed eleven and Moomin sighed, gazing out of the window at the night sky. Moominmama had made him a fresh cup of cocoa before going to bed and he blew the steam away, taking a sip and looking around him at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Little My was asleep in her basket. Snorkmaiden lay next to it on a sofa cushion, having eventually fallen asleep on her duty. On the other side Snufkin slept sitting up, his hat pulled down over his face and his arms folded over his chest, his breathing quiet and steady. </p><p>Sniff had made a bed near the fire and was curled up, snoring softly and kicking a little in his sleep. His blanket had slipped down and Moomin crawled over, pulling it back up and tucking it in around him. He settled, smacking his lips and muttering a little before sinking into a deep sleep. </p><p>Moomin smiled. Patting Sniff gently on the head he turned to go back to his own spot by the sofa when he caught Snufkin watching him.</p><p>“How do you do it?” he asked quietly. </p><p>Moomin frowned.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Care for them all,” Snufkin said, sweeping his arm to the room of sleeping forms. He looked down, his face softening as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Little My’s forehead.</p><p>“I’ve never been so scared in my life,” he said, speaking so quietly Moomin had to strain to catch it. He fussed with the blankets, tucking them in around Little My and smoothing them flat.</p><p>“When that rope snapped, I thought my heart might stop. The thought of her being down there, alone and maybe hurt, it was like jumping into the sea in Winter. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think, all I could do was react. It didn’t matter what happened to me, I just had to make sure that she was safe. She’s so fierce, and so brave, and so independent, and I love her for it, but sometimes I look at her and realize just how small and delicate she is, and I just want to pick her up and put her in my pocket and keep her safe forever. I know I can’t, I could never do that to her, but it doesn’t stop me wanting to, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Moomin looked at Snufkin, at his small, clever fingers, at his slight frame and the heels on his boots that didn't hide his short stature, at the look of fear and confusion and tenderness in his eyes as he fretted over his sister, and nodded.</p><p>“I know exactly what that’s like,” he said, scooting forwards until he was sitting in front of him.</p><p>Snufkin paused, his hand stilling on the blanket as he looked up to meet Moomins’ eyes, confusion slowly becoming understanding. Glancing down at his bandaged arm Snufkin grimaced.</p><p>“All I ever do is hurt you, it seems. Surely it can’t be worth it?”</p><p>Moomin reached out, tipping Snufkins’ chin up gently and cupping his cheek. He brushed his thumb gently across Snufkins’ cheekbone as though trying to smooth away the black mark he had left there. Snufkin leaned into it, eyes falling shut and a gentle purr rumbling from his chest, vibrating softly against Moomins’ paw.</p><p>“Would you stop loving Little My if she bit you? Or because she made you worry?”</p><p>Snufkins’ eyes shot open. “Never,” he said firmly.</p><p>Moomin smiled. “Then why would I be any different?” he asked, paw curling up around Snufkins’ head and bringing him forwards till their noses were nearly touching.</p><p>“Loving someone can be hard. It can be scary and painful and sometimes you feel like you might suffocate under the weight of it. But it can also be beautiful and wonderful and make you feel more alive than anything else in the world. I think that’s worth a little worry, don’t you?”</p><p>Snufkin wavered, leaning forward but stopping just short of his nose so that his breath tickled Moomins’ snout.</p><p>“And the scratch?”</p><p>Moomin snorted.</p><p>“I did give you a black eye. Let’s just call it even, shall we?”</p><p>Snufkin nodded, closing the last breath of space between them, breathing in deeply and sighing in relief as he finally relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Moomin nuzzled Snufkins nose with his snout, enjoying its familiar pointy feel as he felt Snufkin go limp, releasing all the tension of the day as he buried his face in Moomins’ fur.</p><p>Gathering him up in his arms, Moomin pulled the Mumrik onto his lap, hugging him close and willing him to feel safe and secure as Moomin pressed soft kisses over his cheeks and eyes.</p><p>Snufkin curled into him, ducking his head and pressing his own funny little kisses down Moomins neck. He wriggled, his kisses becoming more insistent as he twisted in Moomins’ lap, searching till his lips found Moomins’.</p><p> </p><p>It was still such a strange feeling, kissing like this. The angle was incredibly awkward and Moomin had to lean his head right back to make sure Snufkin didn’t suffocate in his fur, which they had discovered the first time Snufkin had taught him how Mumriks kiss. But they were getting better at it, and right now Moomin didn’t care how awkward it was. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of Snufkin in his arms, forgiven and forgiving and willing to let Moomin love him.</p><p>Eventually they broke apart, both gasping for air. Snufkin pulled back, resting his chin on Moomins’ nose and gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. He blinked slowly, and Moomin returned the gesture, letting the meaning fill his heart to bursting as he fell backwards, pulling Snufkin down on top of him. </p><p>Reaching out he grabbed his fallen blanket, throwing it over the two of them. Snufkin smiled sleepily, tucking his feet in so he was fully on Moomins’ chest, curled up in a little ball, before closing his eyes and falling almost instantly asleep. His chest rumbled, the vibration tickling Moomins’ ribs. He listened a moment, enjoying the feeling, before he too closed his eyes and let sleep take him too, pulling him down into dreams of pirates and adventure and endless fields of Summer flowers.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write a fluffy Snufmin oneshot about them having their first kiss in a cave and it being super awkward cause Moomins' head is shaped like a butternut squash, and then I wrote this...<br/>I don't know what happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>